Daddy's Little Girl
Daddy's Little Girl is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V given for protagonist Michael De Santa by his son Jimmy. Description At his mansion in Rockford Hills, Michael is trying to watch a movie when his son Jimmy begins making too much noise upstairs. After trying to turn his TV up, Michael soon runs up to Jimmy's room and tells him to keep it down. After being told to go away, Michael grabs one of Jimmy's chairs and smashes Jimmy's TV. The two yell at each other, but finally Michael relents and states that he just wants to spend time with his son. Jimmy reluctantly agrees to go with his dad. The two drive to Vespucci Beach where they rent bicycles at Mr. Spoke Bike Rental and race to Pleasure Pier. There the two chat, which again turns into an argument. To distract his father, Jimmy tells Michael that Tracey also causes trouble; in fact, at the very moment, she is on a boat with famous people, trying to get on TV. Michael takes off his shirt and shoes, jumps off the pier and swims to the boat. Upon getting to the boat, he sees Tracey dancing with various men. Michael confronts his daughter and the men she's with, eventually throwing a stereo into the ocean and tells his daughter to come with him. They steal a Seashark and speed off, but Blake, the boat's owner, and some of his friends chases after Tracey and Michael and try to shoot them. After losing or killing their pursuers, Tracey and Michael land the Seashark near where Michael left Jimmy. Tracey starts to attack Jimmy, but he defends himself by blaming their father. They both soon leave in a taxi and Michael stays to smoke. Mission objectives *Go to the bike rental stand. *Select a bike. *Race Jimmy to the pier. *Swim to the yacht. *Lose the pursuers. *Go to the shore. Gold Medal Objectives *Fastest Speed - Reach top speed on the Seashark. *Stabilizer - Don't fall off the bicycle. *Faster Than Fish - Swim to the boat within 01:00. Aftermath Lifeinvader Posts *Jimmy De Santa - "So seriously is the new TV situation? Because this needs to get rectified like asap." *Tracey De Santa - "I hate you. How could you embarrass me like that? Why do you have to be such a fucking caveman? A couple of the guys on that yacht were legitimate industry people. Are you trying to ruin the rest of my life? Do anything like that again and i really will get into porn just to punish you." *Jimmy De Santa - "Good hanging out today at Vespucci Beach, pop. I think. Although i'm kind of weirded out by it. And i have these scary pains in my thighs. Let's just do something inside next time where my glandular issues and your anger issues won't get us in trouble?" Bleeter Posts *@tummytodd_92 - "wtf 2 lunatics on seasharks shootin at each other in the vespucci canals and cant get my phone out in time to take a pic!!!" *@footlong_freddie - "Talk about buzzkill. Crazy dude crashed the yacht like some fucking pirate and made off with his daughter on our Seashark!! Just getting her warmed up too." Trivia *It is possible to kill the pursuers instead of losing them without the mission failing. If the player kills them, the dialogue between Michael and Tracey will be different and Tracey will reveal that she did a bit of cocaine on the boat. *During the race with Jimmy, he might say, referring to Michael passing him, "You shall not pass!", which is an obvious reference to the famous quote from The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. *During the chase, sometimes Tracey will make an indirect reference to Michael's Special Ability, she yells "My dad never misses!", in a reference to Michael having the ability to slow down time while on foot. **She will say this despite the fact that Michael cannot use his Special Ability while in vehicles. *There is a rap song with the same name as this mission by Nikki D but it's not featured in GTA V. **There is also a pornographic film with this name. *If you drive recklessly, the conversation on the way to the bike stand would change. Jimmy would tell Michael that he is driving like a psychopath or that he is "high on his out-moded sense of masculinity that he thinks it is normal". Then the conversation would shift to Jimmy revealing he has learning difficulties and that Dr. Friedlander said that he might have trouble relating to people. *Its possible to call Tracey after the end of the mission, Michael will try to apologize to Tracey one more time in the call. *Small scenes of this mission appeared in Michael's Character Trailer and GTA V Second Trailer. *When replaying this mission you will stay with Michael for a short time after the 'Mission Complete' message before eventually fading and returning to the restore point. *The screenshot on the Rockstar Social Club shows Tracey wearing the same outfit that she wore at the beginning of the mission Father/Son. *The song playing inside the Dignity is Work by Kelly Rowland. This song is part of the playlist of Non Stop Pop 100.7. Videos File:GTA 5 - Mission 7 - Daddy's Little Girl 100% Gold Medal Walkthrough|Daddy's Little Girl Mission Walkthrough Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V